Oneshot: 7 Minutes in Heaven
by BritnehBee
Summary: SesshyOC. Classic 7 Minutes In Heaven Oneshot :D


Deathly silent, Ka'Ren sat frozen in fear.

They were sitting in a wide circle, her and some others that she knew, where at its very center a burning fire lent them a bit of its warmth. The group had begun to get bored and very restless and so Kagome suggested that they play a game from her time, a game she called "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Ka'Ren was a bit reluctant to participate, and with good reason, but with some encouraging words from the Inu-Tachi's friends she stupidly agreed.

But when the rules were finally explained (along with the addition of a few devious smirks) Ka'Ren began to realize with mounting terror what she had gotten herself into. Completely ignorant of her reaction, she could only stare as Kagome passed Miroku's woven hat to each suitable male. The laden hat finally made its way back around, and she flinched away when it was suddenly offered out to her.

"W-what—?"

"Here. You go first."

…_Kami help me…_

Now she was in a panic; Ka'Ren glanced pleadingly at Kagome, then briefly at the hat and back again. The miko sighed in exasperation and shoved it impatiently into her unwilling hands.

"Come _on_ already! Pick!"

Eyeing the sedge hat warily, Ka'Ren reached in and pulled out a decorative hair comb. It was made of a fragrant wood, painted over with a green-black lacquer with the design of a white water lily carved as its handle. It looked like a hair piece usually reserved for a lady of the upper class; maybe even royalty. And it was beautiful…very beautiful.

"So? Who's the lucky bastard?" Kouga drawled, flicking ear debris off of his little finger.

Nobody stood for a few moments.

"…Well, if _no one's_ gonna take her—"

It was then that Sesshomaru rose unhurriedly to his feet. Hearing a collective gasp, Ka'Ren glanced up and did a double take; it was _him_? _Sesshomaru_ placed such a lovely comb into the hat? She blinked. He wasn't the type to waste time participating with others, particularly in a game such as this. It was beneath him.

_But, still… _She looked briefly at the elegant hair ornament. How did he come by something like this? Was it his mother's?

_Or maybe…_ She began to feel slightly disappointed._ A betrothed's…_?

His aurulent orbs bore into her, rooting her to the spot, and she swallowed. It almost felt like he was a big cat, deciding whether or not he should devour her whole or soften her up…turning abruptly, he disappeared into the nearby trees; Kagome shook her out of her self-induced trance and she followed in after him.

Now, Ka'Ren had been traveling with Sesshomaru and his followers for quite a number months, and during that narrow allotment of time she acquired somewhat of a rather large crush on him. Ka'Ren knew, however, that he would never reciprocate her tender feelings for him and she tried her hardest to ignore them. Still, despite her efforts she could never stop the constant fluttering in her lower belly whenever those golden, enchanting, alluring eyes of his—

Stepping over a massive rock, Ka'Ren smacked herself inwardly. _Stop fooling yourself…Why would he want me anyway?_

Pushing past one last bush, Ka'Ren entered a leafy clearing where there stood at its center a massive ancient tree. Gnarled branches stretched upward to the night sky and moonlight filtered in between a lattice of broad wide leaves. It was still quite dark; she could hardly make out the pair of swords and armor propped up against it. Eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, Ka'Ren reached out and gingerly traced the hilt of one sword.

_Why are his weapons here?_

A thick root poked out of the ground like a stubborn weed, near the tree's base. It was here that she sat down and, pulling her knees close, brought the comb out again to take in its beauty a second time. The flowered handle glowed faintly in the shimmering shaft of light, as if imbued with its own magic.

Ka'Ren scoffed lightly. _Magic…If only that were true…_

If it was remotely possible for this little bit of wood to grant her a wish, Sesshomaru would've been right here beside her. That much, at least, was what she'd been hoping for…Sighing to herself, Ka'Ren stuffed it back into her pocket for safe-keeping.

_What did you expect? That a great lord like him would fly in and sweep you off your feet…?_

She guessed she had about five minutes left before she had to go back, and since Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen Ka'Ren decided to wait right where she was sitting until time was called. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the weird feeling in her abdomen. Sesshomaru and her…they just weren't meant to be. She had to stop pining after something she would never have.

Sighing once more, Ka'Ren lolled her head to the side with a mirthless smile. _At least I was picked—_

"You do not like it."

_Wha…? _Ka'Ren toppled from her perch at the sudden sound of his voice. With a soft hiss she sat back up, favoring her throbbing side, only to stiffen when she saw him towering over her.

Blushing lightly, Ka'Ren looked away in embarrassment. "Uh! No, no …It, it's very beautiful."

"…Hn…"

Ka'Ren mumbled her thanks when Sesshomaru pulled her effortlessly to her feet. She turned away but, thinking he wanted the wanted the comb, she whirled back around and dug into her tunic to fish it out.

"Oh uh…H-here."

Ka'Ren held it out to him. Sesshomaru reached out as if to take it but he folded back her shaky fingers and gently pushed her hand away from him.

"It is yours."

With that he settled in between a mesh of knurled roots. Ka'Ren blinked. Then, looking back at the comb, she joined him.

"…Are you sure you want_ me_ to keep it?" She sounded doubtful. "I mean, I don't have anything to wear it for. And it's for people with long hair; mine is too short…"

He glanced idly over, only to irk an eyebrow at her next remark.

"Besides…" Smiling sadly, she shrugged a shoulder. "It's too pretty for me to wear."

Sesshomaru's usually stoic expression softened. This girl was far too hard on herself; he couldn't fathom why. Ka'Ren was one of very few humans that he could tolerate, and she was pretty enough. Very pretty…for a human. He was ashamed to admit that he had to restrain his sudden urges around her whenever mating season was just around the corner, especially when the child was off frolicking in a field somewhere…It displeased him, hearing her speak of herself in such a manner. So of course he did what was logical.

Ignoring her protests, he took the comb away from her and fixed it into her hair, teasing back the protective veil that covered most of her face. Tenderly cupping her cheek, he leaned back and admired his handiwork with a small satisfied smirk. Ka'Ren blushed madly at the contact and her heart pounded when he bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"You are beautiful…Never think otherwise." Pulling back, he sought her eyes with a gentle loving smile.

Ka'Ren nearly fainted. If she was to die at the very moment she would've been the happiest woman in the world. Sesshomaru was smiling. Smiling! That only happened when he was at his most sadistic state of mind!

_Well, there was_ _that one time when Rin accidently called him—_

Thought became increasingly difficult when firm lips suddenly pressed over hers. Her eyes popped out in surprise; now he was _kissing_ her? Ka'Ren squirmed as his hand made its way down to upper back, but her wiggling soon ceased whenhe pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck only to question her choice when he tugged her forcefully into his lap, clamping her down with a tight arm whilst roaming her body with the other.

Ka'Ren gasped when Sesshomaru nipped her lower lip, and he hungrily lapped up the trickle of blood that started to ooze from the tiny wound. His tongue hovered about her lips, begging entrance; she finally conceded, parting them. His tongue ran over every inch of her mouth, not leaving one single corner untouched before he moved all the way down to her collar bone with a hungry growl.

Sesshomaru left a wild trail of burning kisses in his wake, searching for her most sensitive spot. Ka'Ren jumped when he suddenly nibbled at her throat with each gentle peck; amused, he smirked against her skin as he proceeded to make a hickey at the curve of her neck.

Capturing her lips a second time, Sesshomaru pushed her to the ground, straddling her midsection. Ka'Ren began to get a little nervous when he started to raise the end of her tunic; his intent was quite obvious by this point and she quailed in alarm. Sesshomaru sensed her fear and stopped for her sake, but he wasn't so mindful about groping her…elsewhere. But before he could go any further Kagome's voice called through the dense trees.

"Time's up you guys!"

Sesshomaru, however, made no move to stop.

"…Sesshomaru?"

He grunted distractedly, moving his lips downward.

Ka'Ren writhed beneath him. "Uh, but Kagome said—"

He pulled his head away from her and irked an eyebrow, his mouth inches away from her own.

"Are you not enjoying this?"

Her color deepened, which for him was answer enough. He continued where he had left off and she squirmed once more when she heard Kagome calling for them a second time.

"S-Sesshomaru…_Sesshomaru_—"

He snarled quietly in annoyance. Giving her one last long kiss, he climbed off and grabbed his gear, looking surprisingly surly as he did so. Ka'Ren got to her feet and straightened her clothing, running a hand through her hair.

"What's the matter?"

He glanced back, barely turning his head, his golden eyes gleaming evilly like a mischievous child's. "…I wanted more time with you."

She took a fearful step back when he turned fully, tightening his ornate sash around his waist. "…Why?"

Ka'Ren got her answer when his lips curled into a sly smirk. Blushing warmly, she spun on her heel but before she could even take a single step forward Sesshomaru caught her by the arm and pulled her roughly back.

Ka'Ren tore frantically at his fingers. "N-no, hey, w-wait Sesshomaru what are you doing? We can't—"

She started when he suddenly nuzzled her neck with a soothing growl. "Let them wait. This will not take very long…"

Ka'Ren's face was the picture of utter embarrassment. "U-uhm…w-well, d-don't you think this isn't the p-p-place for that?"

Sesshomaru's smirk widened when she ended with a high-pitched squeak; he was going to enjoy toying with this one…

Pursing his lips playfully, he glanced idly around. "True. This is not the most suitable place…we shall go."

Ka'Ren's shoulders visibly relaxed, and she sighed quietly in relief. But, her mitigation was short-lived. She could practically feel a pair of lust-filled eyes roving her body, and she tensed. _Ohhhh_ _no…_

"Do not be mistaken; I _will_ have you."

Ka'Ren groaned and hung her head in defeat, knowing better than to protest. Of course she was thrilled at his obvious intentions, but whether she was ready to go through with the consummation of their love was an entirely different question. Ka'Ren would have to think of something quickly, for she knew that once Sesshomaru saw something he wanted there was nothing that would stand in his way. Not even her.

_Well…maybe it won't be so_ _bad the first time, right?_

Ka'Ren straightened quickly with a yelp, feeling a slight pressure on her backside. She looked down slowly to find that _both_ of his hands were still at her waist. Ka'Ren blushed deeply, head still lowered. _…Perhaps I was wrong…_

"Uhm…S-sesshomaru?"

"Mmm?" She could definitely hear the beguiling innocence in his voice.

"Wh-what…is that?"

"…Nothing."

"T-that! that's not nothing—!"

"Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know…Do you think something happened?"

"Hey! Sesshomaru, you bastard! Stop making out already!"

Laughter soon followed.

Sesshomaru reluctantly released her (Ka'Ren flushed again, thinking why) and, shyly taking his hand, they went back to the others. When they came through the shrub they were met with a sea of shocked faces. Ka'Ren was a little embarrassed by the attention but Sesshomaru rather liked it. Everyone jeered when Sango and Miroku stood to leave, and Ka'Ren moved toward her old spot next to Kagome. But to everyone's surprise, including hers, Sesshomaru tugged her back into another long passionate kiss.

When he finished, he picked her up bridal-style. "Where do you think you're going?"

"H-huh?"

Flashing a smug look at the others, he flew up into the trees and leapt from one branch to the next, moving farther away from the group with each passing second.

"Se-Sesshomaru, what are you—?"

A subtle quirk of his mouth soon told her. She looked down, face burning as he carried his future mate west to their future home…

~Fin~

* * *

Yeah so, beginner's attempt at an Inu seven minutes oneshot. :3 Hope you all liked it!


End file.
